


we'll figure it out

by windwhisper



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Franticshipping - Freeform, consecutively!!! five hours!!!, seriously i spent like five hours on this, these kids will be the death of me, well. an attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: Sapphire's thinking about the future, and Ruby's trying not to worry about it.





	we'll figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Do you ever think about the future?"
> 
> Honestly, this prompt kind of makes me think of angst? But I wanted to give the world some more positive content, so I tried to make it fluffy. Please, please tell me if I succeeded. (If I didn't I probably should've gotten more sleep instead of spending five hours on this fic.)
> 
> Interestingly enough, this is the first time I've ever actually finished a Pokespe fic (not counting things I wrote nearly a decade ago and am more than happy to let quietly die, but I'm honestly pretty sure I never finished any of those anyway), let alone one starring these two (my all-time favorites), so I'm sure things like characterization could use some work. As for setting, this would be probably at least a year after the ORAS chapter (but you can place it where you want to if that doesn't work for whatever reason), and they're already dating at this point.
> 
> If you find errors in here please tell me. There's like a 98% chance I missed some things.

It’s mid-afternoon, and Ruby and Sapphire haven’t been doing much of anything. They’re just spending time in their latest secret base (yet another cave): until a few minutes ago, they had been arguing about the decor again, but since the conversation fizzled out it’s quiet.  
  
“D’you ever think about the future?” Sapphire asks, unprompted. She’s not looking Ruby in the eye, instead staring at the ceiling of the cave above their heads and fiddling with the Swablu doll he had given her just a few weeks before.  
  
Ruby pauses, considering the question. He’s not sure he likes where this conversation is going: he actively tries _not_ to think about the distant future. Tomorrow, or a week or a month from now, those are fine. But he doesn’t want to think about ten or twelve years in the future. “What do you mean by that?”  
  
“You _know_ what I mean!” she says, seeming a little annoyed at his feigned ignorance, but the only action she takes is throwing the Swablu doll she’s holding at his face. “The future! Not tomorrow, but... Years from now. One or two or ten, I dunno.”  
  
He nods after a moment, catching the doll when she throws it his way and setting it on the rug next to them both. “Yes, Sapph, I know. I used to think about it a lot... Not so much anymore, though.” Sapphire narrows her eyes, looking at him like he’s suddenly a completely different person. He’s a tiny bit offended, actually, because is it really _that_ hard to believe? Honestly, he’s _always_ preferred to avoid problems and she _knows_ that (more than anyone, really), so he’s pretty surprised by her response.  
  
“You? _Not_ worrying about something?” she asks incredulously. Oh, so _that’s_ why she’s surprised. That makes a little more sense, actually. “Why not?”  
  
He shrugs, wondering if he can get away with that as his answer. Sapphire’s eyes narrow again, and he knows he can’t. He’s got to think of an answer that won’t upset her, and is also _true_ , because when he promised not to lie to her he meant it. It doesn’t actually take as long as he expects it to. “I guess it’s just… We’ve gotten this far, right? Think about it, all the things we’ve done.”  
  
Sapphire blushes, and he’s not sure _why_ until she speaks. “Um… Do you mean dexholder stuff, or--”  
  
“Dexholder stuff, yeah,” he quickly cuts her off, unable to hide the blush on his face. Best to stop that train of thought now, _before_ he gets distracted. He would definitely rather be thinking about the other things, but Sapphire is right there, and he’s pretty sure she brought this up for a reason. Which means she probably won’t approve if he suggests dropping the conversation in favor of other things, tempting as it is.  
  
“Dexholder stuff we’ve done… Yeah, there _has_ been a lot of it. I guess you’re right... _For once_ ,” she adds with a teasing smile. He playfully shoves her in response, and she falls back against a pile of the Poké Dolls he’s filled the base with in the last few weeks, despite her protests. “Hey! What was that for?”  
  
“Don’t be mean,” he says simply, sticking his tongue out at her as she props herself up again and makes a rude hand gesture in his general direction. “Thank you for that, Sapphire. That is absolutely a necessary contribution to this conversation. Anyway, we’ve done a lot, right?”  
  
Sapphire hums thoughtfully, considering their past accomplishments. “Saved all of Hoenn…”  
  
“Or the entire planet…”  
  
“One…” she raises one finger. “Two…” A second. ”Three times?” She looks up at him, holding up her hand. “Is that right?”  
  
Ruby nods, and on a sudden impulse (one he’ll blame on her influence later, he’s sure) he reaches out to grab her hand. Giving her a bright smile, he continues: “And what do all three of those things have in common, Sapphire?”  
  
“Are you trying to become a teacher or something?” Sapphire asks, but she thinks for a moment and then grins at him as she gives her answer. “We almost died.”  
  
He has to stop for a moment to figure out how to respond to that (beyond laughing a little bit, because he really can’t help it, that smile combined with the words is impossible to take seriously). He raises his free hand to his forehead, still holding hers with the other. “Is that the only thing you can think of?”  
  
“‘Course not, Ruby. Do you think I’m an idiot or something?” Sapphire frowns at him, punching his shoulder just hard enough that he can feel it, but not enough to actually hurt him.  
  
“ _‘Course not_ ,” he grins at her, mimicking her voice to the best of his ability (which, admittedly, isn’t fantastic). “So…?”  
  
“ _So_ ,” she mimics, not much better than his own attempt. She rolls her eyes at him, but smiles anyway. “…We had help, right? We didn’t do any of it alone.”  
  
“Closer to what I was trying to say, but not quite,” he laughs, squeezing her hand.  
  
Sapphire closes her eyes, trying to think. “ _Closer_ , huh? What do you mean?”  
  
The look on her face as she tries to concentrate is probably in the top five cutest things Ruby has ever seen. _You’re cute_ , he almost says, but he doesn’t want to distract her. Instead he turns his eyes up, watching the ceiling to try and resist the temptation.  
  
The silence between them continues for a few minutes, before Sapphire sighs. “Can’t ya just _tell_ me what it is?”  
  
“Do you actually want me to?” Ruby asks, finally looking away from the ceiling.  
  
She opens one eye to playfully glare at him. “ _Yes_ ,” she says, shoving him lightly. He lets himself fall, but uses the fact that he’s still holding her hand to drag her down with him.  
  
They stay on the carpet-covered cave floor for a few moments, before pulling themselves up. “We had each other,” Ruby says quietly. “That’s all.”  
  
Sapphire is silent for a few absolutely agonizing moments (or maybe it’s minutes, he’s not really sure, it just feels like forever), and Ruby waits for her to start laughing, or throw the Swablu doll at him again, or remind him of all the times they _didn’t_ have each other (or, more accurately, of all the times he failed her).  
  
“Didn’t realize you wanted the obvious answer,” she says eventually, and it’s not the reaction he’s expecting.  
  
He’s not sure how to respond. After a moment, he just frowns slightly. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”  
  
She shrugs, swinging their joined hands a little. “Don’t be like that. You’re always so _complicated_ , that’s what it means. With you, the easy answer is never the right one.” Despite his questioning look, she doesn’t elaborate on that, instead choosing to continue: “Of course we’ve got each other. You’re my best friend. Even when you’re an idiot.”  
  
The question of _why_ is on the tip of his tongue ( _why is she still here, after everything_ ), but he bites it back and smiles instead. She’s smiling right now, and he doesn’t want to be the one to ruin that. “Same to you, Sapph. And that’s why I’m not worried. Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out together. We always do.”  
  
“I guess you’re right. You know, it’s kinda silly, but… I don’t even remember what I was worried about anymore.”  
  
“That’s a good thing, right?”  
  
“Yeah, it is.”  
  
A moment later, Ruby suddenly stands, pulling her up alongside him with a grin. “Now come on!”  
  
Sapphire reluctantly lets herself be dragged along behind him with a sigh of resignation, and Ruby smiles, pleased with her lack of protest. She does, however, ask one question: “Where are we going?”  
  
“I forgot, but I made you something the other day! I meant to bring it, but I ended up leaving it at home…”  
  
Sapphire pauses, stopping them in their tracks, and Ruby sighs dramatically as she starts to complain. “I swear, Ruby, if this is you trying to get me in a dress _again_ \--”  
  
“C’mon, Sapph, don’t you have any faith in me?”  
  
“Not when it comes to ‘ _fashion_ ’, no.”  
  
Even as Ruby stops dragging Sapphire along with him, content just to walk hand in hand most of the way, the sound of good-natured arguing (and an attempted lecture on the benefits of fashion) follows them all the way back to Littleroot Town.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to my friends, who have been very patient and understanding as I've spent the entire last month mostly talking about Pokespe (Ruby and Sapphire especially) and alternating between crying and complaining. And, of course, to anyone reading this! I love you all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and that even if you didn't you still found something positive out of the experience. <3


End file.
